Suso
by Aprendiz
Summary: Historia alternativa a la narrada en la película. Suso sobrevive a la sobredosis, ¿cómo será su vida a partir de ahora?
1. Esperanza(Conversación con un personaje)

Desde que vi la película, hace algún tiempo, este personaje se ha quedado rondado por mi cabeza. Podríamos decir que se ha mudado: ha traído su viejo sillón, su casa, qué demonios, se ha traído su finca entera y la ha instalado en un rinconcito de mi mente.

Se sienta fuera, en un banco junto a su casa y espera pacientemente a que empiece a escribirle una historia. Me asomo y le veo. Alto, moreno, delgado (algo demacrado, en realidad), con su cazadora vaquera de forro de borreguito, fumándose un pitillo.

He intentado decirle alguna vez que se busque otro autor, que yo no tengo tiempo, que tal vez empiece y le deje colgado... y, ¡no va el tío y me dice que confía en mí! Así que supongo que tendré que escribirle esa historia, aunque ahora mismo no la tenga muy clara.

Me ve y me saluda con la mano, como diciendo «Eh, sigo aquí, no te olvides de mí, colega». Así que me acerco a hablar con él, a ver si consigo convencerle. Aunque, me temo que mas bien me va a convencer el a mí.

\- No te rindes, ¿eh?

\- Si conseguí que mis colegas hicieran una torre, también conseguiré que tú escribas una historia - me dice con una sonrisa cómplice.

Me siento junto a él y suspiro.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no has empezado todavía? - se queja - Ya escribiste antes, y hasta hubo gente a quien le gustó.

\- Aquella historia era algo corto, una escenita que no alteraba el resto de la historia original. La imagine, completa, y después «sólo» tuve que escribirla. Pero si empiezo contigo, voy a cambiar todo el argumento, sé donde empiezo pero no dónde acabo.

\- Bah, pero eso ya se te irá ocurriendo. ¿Y por qué dices eso de «sólo» entre comillas?

\- Pues porque escribir tiene su dificultad. Te lo imaginas, y te vienen las palabras a la cabeza, y tu piensas «que bien queda eso», y luego cuando vas a escribirlo, ¡desaparece! Y tienes que intentar recordar cómo era eso que te habías imaginado, y al final te sale algo parecido, y es lo que escribes.

\- Mmmmm, ya lo pillo... - se queda un momento pensativo - sí, a mí también me resulta sencillo imaginarme cosas... como la torre. Pero no la hice... tan sólo llegué a dibujarla. Antes... antes podría haberla hecho, sí colega, igual que hice esta casa... ya hace muchos años de eso.

\- «Si puedes imaginarlo, puedes hacerlo». - interrumpo de repente.

\- ¿Y eso?

Ahora soy yo la que se queda pensativa.

\- No sé, lo leí en algún sitio.

\- Entonces, ¿lo harás?

\- ¡Va a ser la única manera de echarte de mi cabeza!

\- Estoy aquí porque tú me invitaste. - me dice, más serio.

\- Lo sé.

De manera distraída, casi inconscientemente dibuja garabatos en un papel. Le observo atentamente: si voy a escribir sobre él, tendré que esforzarme en conocerle mejor.

\- Te gusta dibujar - le digo.

\- ¿Esto? Sí, bueno... - parece un poco avergonzado - yo lo hago a mi manera, ¿sabes? No sé dibujar bien.

\- Yo tampoco sé escribir «bien».

Sonríe.

\- ¿Y qué te llamó la atención de la película, para imaginarte una historia?

\- Tu hermano.

\- ¿Berto?

\- Me atraen los personajes secundarios, las historias no contadas. Me atrajo aquel chico que abrazaba a la urna que guardaba las cenizas de su hermano.

Se revuelve en su asiento y baja la mirada, incómodo, mientras se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios.

\- Siendo un personaje muy pequeño y, en cierto modo, antagonista, consigue que empatices con el, que comprendas por qué actúa como lo hace...

\- Ya, bueno, verás... mis colegas, pues... al fin y al cabo una panda de desgraciaos, igual que yo - le da otra calada al cigarrillo - Mi hermano... mi hermano es la persona más noble y buena que he conocido en mi vida ¿Viste cómo hizo todo lo que le pedí? Yo sabía que podía confiar en él.

\- Y estabas tú también. Decías que no te importaba irte, pero a mí me sonaba a todo lo contrario. A que te dejabas muchas cosas por hacer, y no me refiero precisamente a una torre.

\- Entonces, ¿no va a haber torre?

\- No creo.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a ver las cosas desde arriba?

Me quedo un rato pensando la respuesta.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, aquí hay unas montañas estupendas para eso.

Parece que le convence.

\- Pero harás volver a Cundo, ¿verdad?

\- A ver qué se me ocurre para eso.

Nos quedamos callados un rato.

\- Me imaginaste una vida... cuando ya no tenia ganas de vivir. ¿Entiendes por qué sigo aquí? De repente, tenía algo que había perdido... esperanza. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir sin esperanza? - sacude la cabeza, como queriendo espantar los malos pensamientos - No, mejor que no lo sepas.

Tira el cigarrillo ya consumido, lo pisa y me mira.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Cuándo empezamos?


	2. Mari Carmen

La de Mari Carmen es la típica casa de pueblo del norte, de dos plantas y paredes de piedra. Una más de las de la pequeña localidad de la cuenca minera asturiana. A ambos lados de la puerta de entrada, dos bancos corridos de madera aguardan en el exterior, sobre una estrecha acera de hormigón. Frente a ellos, un pequeño jardín: las plantas a las que dedica gran parte de su tiempo. Una hilera de rosales frente a los que crecen distintas plantas, bulbosas que se se van sucediendo según la época del año: peonías, narcisos, freesias, gladiolos... un jardín cuidadosamente mantenido que revela, si lo miramos atentamente, una curiosidad: no hay flores en él. No es que las plantas no florezcan, sino que los capullos desaparecen poco antes de abrirse.

Mari Carmen sale de casa. Bajita, la melena canosa. La ropa, sencilla pero impecable, le hace sin embargo parecer mayor de lo que es. Mil ideas en la cabeza, en plena ebullición. Una pena (el marido, ya difunto). Una preocupación (el hijo mayor). Otra preocupación, menor (el hijo pequeño). Una última preocupación, la cajita de pastillas que lleva en el bolso, que es la que en estos momentos le lleva hacia la farmacia.

\- Que mire, don Gonzalo. Que yo pensé «pues dejo de tomarlas, que me atontan mucho». Y me puse fatal, no pude.

Don Gonzalo no suele estar cara al público; prefiere dejar a sus empleados el trato con los pacientes y encargarse del papeleo o de elaborar las fórmulas magistrales en el laboratorio. Pero ayer Blanca salió antes de trabajar y le tocó atender en el mostrador.

\- No mujer, estas pastillas no puede dejar de tomarlas de golpe, ¿no se lo dijo el médico? Mire: ¿por qué no viene usted mañana, que estará Blanca y puedo atenderla mejor?

«Hay que ver, con lo seco que parece este hombre» piensa Mari Carmen, con la remota esperanza de que el farmacéutico le preste más atención que su médico de cabecera. De momento, le invita a pasar a un pequeño despacho en la parte trasera de la farmacia. La caja de pastillas pasa del interior del bolso a la mesa del despacho.

\- Yo ya las tomé cuando el accidente de mi Ramón. O igual eran otras, no recuerdo. Bueno, el caso es que entonces no las tomé mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, llevaré cerca de un año con ellas, y según me sienta yo, pues me tomo más o menos... ya sabrá usted, con lo de mi hijo estoy que no vivo. Se va a matar él, y me va a matar a mí.

Don Gonzalo asiente. El hijo mayor de Mari Carmen es uno de los toxicómanos que suelen acudir a la farmacia a intercambiar las jeringuillas usadas por otras nuevas. Alto, moreno, delgado. Siempre acude solo. Parece tranquilo. Don Gonzalo duda si tratar el tema con la paciente (obviamente la pobre mujer necesita que la escuchen) o centrarse en asesorarle sobre la medicación.

\- Pero no está viviendo con usted, ¿no? - pregunta finalmente.

\- No. Él, de muy jovencito ya se construyó su casa en una finca del padre y se fue a vivir solo. Imagínese: fiesta tras fiesta, así acabó... Yo creo que lo del padre le tocó en mala edad... Si no vamos a verle el hermano o yo es casi como si no existiera; pero ahí está, como... como un fantasma... y el hermano... que a veces yo me siento mal, porque pienso que le he desatendido...

\- No diga eso, mujer. Estas cosas son muy difíciles, no se sienta usted mal. ¿No ha acudido a alguna asociación, a algún psicólogo...?

\- ¡Ya fui! ¡Para lo que me sirvió! Que le eche de casa me dijeron, ¡si no vive conmigo! Mire Don Gonzalo, perdóneme si le estoy quitando tiempo con mis penas, pero déjeme contarle una cosa. Mi marido, salía de trabajar de la mina y se iba a emborrachar al chigre, ¡con los guajes tan guapos y listos que teníamos! Y le daba igual. Nunca le faltó la comida hecha, la ropa limpia, mi compañía en la cama cuando volvía a casa, demasiado borracho para apreciarla. Nunca me puso la mano encima, pero lo mismo hubiera dado. Y a mí nadie vino a decirme que me separara ni nada parecido, porque aquello era normal.

Mari Carmen hace una pequeña pausa, antes de seguir.

\- Un hijo me cae en la droga y me vienen diciendo que soy, una palabra que no oí en mi vida, que soy una codependiente, que ni techo ni comida le de, que tengo que dejarle que toque fondo. ¿Tocar fondo? Se estrelló contra él el desgraciado, y ¿mejoró algo? Nada, yo diría que empeoró. - suspira - Total, que no hay nada que hacer. Yo al menos ya no sé que hacer. Sé que él lo intentó, intentó dejarlo y no pudo. Alguna vez vino a casa y pasaba unos días malísimo, para nada, porque al poco tiempo robaba algo de casa y desaparecía... volvía a su casa, a las andadas. ¿Centros? Ya estuvo y no aguantó... - suspira - Y yo, claro, pues hay días que tiro de las pastillas... pero es que me atontan, que me atontan mucho...

\- ¿Lo ha comentado con el médico?

\- Sí, pero no me hace caso. ¡Me dice que para qué las quiero dejar, si me van a hacer falta!

\- ¿Cuántas toma al día?

\- Pues ya le digo... según el día... para dormir todos los días, de día... pues según.

\- Bien, mire... si quiere dejar de tomarlas, o quedarse sólo con la de la noche... como le decía, si quiere dejarlas tiene que ser poco a poco, ni se le ocurra hacerlo de golpe. Yo puedo facilitarle unas pautas, pero primero tenemos que saber cuantas toma.

\- Ya le digo, depende del día...

\- ¿Por qué no lo va apuntando? Y sería conveniente que su médico esté al tanto.

\- Yo... yo ya se lo digo, si usted insuste, pero para el caso que me hace...

\- Bueno, pues empezamos por ahí. Apunta usted cuantas toma y vamos hablando, si le parece bien.

\- Gracias, don Gonzalo. Muchas gracias...


	3. Berto

Al entrar en la cocina vio la bolsa sobre la mesa y supo, de inmediato, lo que su madre le iba a pedir. No obstante, aprovechando que ésta estaba de espaldas, en el fregadero, fingió no haberla visto.

\- Mama, me voy.

\- Vale, hijo - Mari Carmen se seca las manos con un trapo y se vuelve hacia Berto - oye, - duda antes de continuar, por un lado siente que es injusta con su hijo menor por pedirle este favor - ¿podrías pasarte y llevarle algo de comida a tu hermano? Iria yo pero... no puedo controlarme, ya lo sabes, y creo que lo pongo peor...

\- No es esto lo que nos dijeron de hacer.

\- ¡Ya! ¿Y acaso funcionó lo que nos dijeron?

Berto suspira. No, no puede decirse que hubiera funcionado. «Con Suso ya no hay nada que hacer», piensa con pena para sus adentros.

\- Hijo, ¿tú crees que por llevarle algo de comer empeoramos las cosas? Al menos... al menos le echas un vistazo a ver como está.

«Pues cómo va a estar: mal».

\- Vale, mamá, me pasaré.

Media hora más tarde, el coche de Berto se detiene junto a la casa de su hermano. Gira la llave para apagar el contacto mientras piensa en la última vez que subió allí. La última vez que se vieron. No había sido muy agradable. Berto suspira antes de abrir la puerta, espera ser capaz de contener los nervios esta vez. Y si no, piensa, pues me largo y se acabó. Venga, se apremia, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Coge la bolsa con la comida y se acerca hasta la entrada de la casa. La luz está encendida pero no parece haber nadie dentro.

\- ¡Suso!

No hay respuesta. Se asoma, no ve a nadie, mira a su alrededor, en el exterior, hasta ver, unos metros más allá, el viejo sillón rojo donde a su hermano le gusta sentarse a mirar el paisaje. Recuerda el día que Suso rescató el sillón, que un vecino iba a tirar a la basura, para llevarlo a su casa en la finca. Prácticamente todo el mobiliario de la misma tiene el mismo origen, a veces manteniendo su aspecto antiguo, otras pintado de colores, lo que junto a los dibujos de las paredes y las columnas y unos troncos apilados de manera peculiar en el exterior le dan a la casa un aspecto distintivo. Tan suyo, tan de Suso.

\- Suso, repite de nuevo Berto al acercarse al sillón. Pero al ver a su hermano, súbitamente comprende que algo va mal.

\- Suso - repite, más nervioso, sacudiendolo ligeramente - ¡Suso, joder, dime algo! - lo sacude de los hombros, más violentamente. Los párpados de Suso se mueven, sus labios se separan ligeramente pero no llega a abrir los ojos ni a articular palabra.

\- ¡Suso, coño! - Berto recurre a darle un par de tortazos, si esto no funciona...

No funciona. Tiene que darse prisa, al menos si no quiere quedarse sin hermano. Y no quiere. No quiere. Así que lo arrastra como puede hasta el coche y empieza a conducir camino al hospital. De vez en cuando le habla, lo sacude, le pide que se despierte, que aguante. Lleno de rabia, le insulta. Después le pide que no se muera. Suso no reacciona.

Por fin llegan a Urgencias. Por fin.

\- ¡Sobredosis! - exclama ante la primera enfermera que se cruza al pasar la puerta. Ésta le hace un gesto a otra compañera:

\- ¡Una camilla! - y volviéndose hacia Berto le pregunta - ¿sabes si ha tomado algo más? ¿Pastillas?

\- No sé. ¡No creo! Es mi hermano.

\- Pasa por el mostrador, por favor - le dice, después de que un celador le ayude a tumbar a Suso, que está extremadamente pálido y empezando a ponerse azul. La camilla desaparece por un pasillo.

Tras dar los datos en el mostrador, Berto se sienta en una silla de la sala de espera. Suspira. Un instante después, se derrumba y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.


	4. Desde arriba

Ver las cosas desde arriba.

La idea que ha venido ocupandome la mente los últimos meses.

Cambiar de perspectiva. Ver las cosas desde arriba. Como los pájaros volando por el cielo. Podía imaginarmelo...

Pero al abrir los ojos veía que todo era mentira. Que estaba a ras de suelo. Como una cucaracha. Más abajo, incluso... como en la mina.

Esto es muy raro. Ahora, en este mismo momento... estoy viéndome a mí mismo desde arriba.

Debo de estar muerto.

Tendido sobre una camilla, lívido, flaco, rodeado de desconocidos con batas blancas buscando una vena medio decente para inyectarme el chute de naloxona. El antídoto. La resurrección.

Me miro. Es duro ver la realidad de uno mismo, mi cuerpo más muerto que vivo, las marcas de los pinchazos, mi delgadez. Todas mis miserias. Pero no siento pena ni desprecio por mí mismo. Sólo la sensación de que todo está bien, tal como está.

Siento una calma absoluta. Es una sensación muy agradable. Nunca me había sentido tan bien. No, ni en el mejor chute. Bueno, os voy a ser sincero, sí, se le parece un poco. Pero sólo un poco; esto es mejor.

Si me quedo aquí, está bien. Si vuelvo, también. Me abandono a mi destino.

Me llegan los sonidos de este hospital. Un recién nacido llora, un anciano dice adiós, una señora de mediana edad recibe con alegría el alta y la noticia de que podrá salir de este lugar.

Todo está bien.

Alguien llora por mí.

Un médico pide una nueva dosis de poción mágica para revivir a un hombre sin esperanza.

El fármaco cruza por mi sangre hasta llegar a su destino.

Mis pulmones se llenan de aire un instante antes de que mis ojos se abran.

La visión se desvanece.


End file.
